Symphonic Silence
by Scarlette Black
Summary: Snape saves a woman from death only to realize their pasts are intertwined. She comes baring horrible new for the entire wizarding world. Necromancy is running amuck and the dreaded Dark Lord's followers are beginning to see potential in their power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lifted my eyes heavenward, fatigue blooming deep within my very soul as rain beat down heavily upon my weakened shoulders. My legs burned with weariness as I trudged my way up an ungodly hill, mud rising up to my knees and splattering into my face. Despite the continuous downpour of gloriously cold rain, sweat mingled amongst all the moisture on my face and body.

I allowed my gaze to drop, catching a sliver of light within my sight. I stopped, rubbed my eyes, and allowed my jaw to drop. I had to squint but none the less the image continued to scream out at me the blessing of relief.

I lifted my hands which had been pressed to my stomach. Crimson liquid still stained my thin fingers, warm and thick in the most uncomfortable fashion. Yes, I had gotten myself into a bit of difficulty and my price would soon be my life... unless I could reach those damn lights that were shining into my hopes. I really didn't want those lights to end but I felt myself failing.

My body ached horribly and I knew I didn't have much longer. I was already running on fumes and at this very moment I knew my tank was empty for good. I took a deep and painful breath, let it out for what I believed to be the final time, and slammed to the ground without grace or fancy favor. All grew dark, all grew cold, and sleep took me into his sweetest embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of intense lighting shocking my pupils into dilation. I felt as if the very rays were violating every crevice of my body. Oh... my body. How it screamed out in pain. From what I could feel I found I was wrapped tightly in a blanket of the softest proportions. Sadly, the very weight of this light and feather thing made my muscles beg for mercy.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, focus coming back slowly but ever so surely. Faces hovered over me, the features finally becoming clear as their shadows interfered with the horrible lighting that continued to make itself even more noticeable.

"She's waking. Incredible. Madame Pomfrey, you've done quite an amazing job." A soft, elder voice spoke and immediately I was filled with a love and warmth I had never expected to take over me.

"I'm not dead? Damn it..." I mumbled, a slight smirk falling over my busted lips. "And I tried so hard."

"A fighter, aren't we? You shouldn't speak. You're much too weak at the moment." As he spoke, my eyes finally focused in on the people around me.

First I noticed the kindly only man with the voice as sweet as treacle. A long white beard, blue eyes of amazing intensity and clarity, but an ambition residing over every feature despite his age. I shifted view from one side to the next and saw another man of exact opposite characteristics. He was wet, still dripping with rain from his long black hair to the bottom of his dark roams. His eyes... they were something quite indescribable. Worried of course as anyone would guess though he was just a stranger yet they seemed as if they must have seen things no one should ever see. I couldn't help but stare.

"This..." The elder man motioned his hand to the other, noticing my long gaze. "... is Severus Snape. He was the one who brought you in from the rain and mended most of your extreme wounds."

"Thank you, sir..." I managed to say, never letting up my prior action, only adding a smile of complete thankfulness to the combination. Finally I turned back to the elder man, still keeping that same smile out of respect and that damned training in proper manners. "And you are...?" I inquired simply.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of- "

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.." I finished. My eyes were now wide with surprise.

"Am I really that popular?" He joked with a twinkle in his deep eyes.

"No... sir... I went to school here when you were still a teacher." I smiled with the statement. It didn't last long. Without warning my body convulsed, bone popping hard and loud as they rubbed against each other. A woman in nurse's garb quickly ran to the bedside and shoved a vial into my mouth, allowing the awful liquid to run down into my slowly collapsing throat. I felt the burn of the liquid smash into my stomach with an awful feeling of dread and with that came the anticipated calm.

"Stop letting her talk." She nagged, giving both the men angry looks as she walked back to her desk.

"Yes. That would be best..." Dumbledore whispered. He pushed back a small out of place lock of snowy hair from my forehead and stood, Snape following him as he headed toward the door.

"Wait... please?" I called out, my voice protesting the rise in volume. Snape automatically stopped, Dumbledore idling slowly as if my call meant little. "Could someone... stay with me?" I asked in a coquettish voice that was far from how I actually sounded.

"Why?" Dumbledore again spoke with a simple word that conveyed all meaning.

"I've been traveling alone for six months. Not a soul in sight and only my mind to speak to. I... really want to be near another human being at the moment." I looked down with a little shame reflecting in my amethyst eyes.

"What about Madame Pomfrey?" I was cut off again but Dumbledore's relentless logic. I shook my head as best I could.

"She leaves within the hour and..." I brought it down to a whisper so only the two men could hear me. "... She'll start shoving the most awful things down my throat within minutes she hear's my voice alter." With the simple joke Dumbledore once again smiled warmly and motioned Snape to stay put. It seemed as if the black haired man of solemn countenance almost smiled at the thought.

"Severus will stay with you. Just don't upset Madame Pomfrey. She'll never shut her trap until tomorrow and you need your sleep." The old man winked and disappeared behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Snape's Realization

Snape sat in a chair next to me, avoiding eye contact as best he could. I sighed in frustration. I all honesty, I truly wanted to stay back into those mysterious eyes again. They were something truly amazing. They reminded me so much of reading Tarot cards. You would flip over each card and think you were getting a proper message but it wasn't until that last card that you found out what everything meant. He seemed like that kind of person. I'd have to flip over the whole deck before I would even get an inkling about who this man was.

I was soon to learn that this wouldn't be the case. I sat up with great pain and trouble, another pillow appearing behind my back with ease at the flick of Snape's want. I thanked him as usual and he just nodded.

"I feel as if I know you, Mr. Snape."

"Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Severus..." His voice was intimidating, almost frightening in the most exciting of ways.

"Okay... Severus... why do you think I know you?" I again asked with a returning voice of smoke and velvet.

"Because you do..." He watched my brow lift and finally met my eyes. "Artemis Faunus is your name. You were a Ravenclaw and the only one of them that didn't have your nose in a book all the time simply because you learned from life and not books though you enjoyed them. Your favorite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration... you graduated the top of the class... our class."

I blinked in disbelief. How did he know this much? Was he using Occlumency to tap into my mind or... did I really know him.

"I don't want to sound rude but... that sounded quite creepy. Are you sure you weren't some undiscovered stalker during my later school years? I know I had a few but-"

"Snivvely..." He cut me off with a name I knew from those years long ago. I stopped speaking and my jaw dropped.

"S-Severus. Y-You're that Severus..." I stuttered as I slowly brought myself out of disbelief.

Severus Snape was the most picked on kid within the school. I had to admit, I always had a bit of a crush on him. In my dating past, which I will refrain from recollection for all our sakes, is one compiled of losers and underdogs that have so much ambition you can help but love them.

I had written many notes to Severus and slipped them into his robe pockets. They spoke of wishing to sit together, go for a walk, even have a study date. He never returned them. I was sure he hated because of the look he always gave me as I walked by. Another reason why I had a book in my hand at all times. Only when I saw him did it appear as if I was reading.

It was odd though. Despite my belief in his absolute hatred of me, I continued to stare and become quite fond from afar. My friends teased me, James Potter and Sirius Black were my enemies by the end of the year because of it, and I never understand why it was so bad to have feelings for someone who is an outcast.

"I look almost exactly the same as then." He remarked, seemingly offended by my lapse of memory.

"I blocked you from my mind, Severus. I... I have never taken kindly to those whom treat me as scum."

"Me? Treating YOU!?" As his voice rose the slam of Madame Pomfrey's door lowered the tone back to a more sinister and just as threatening level.

"With all those notes you left me, taunting me, teasing me? Saying you'd like to walk and talk. I almost even took you up on the Yule Ball offer but I knew it was a trick." His memories seemed to be flooding back, old anger rising out of him.

"But they were all true..." I said in a voice that seemed as if I could have been the most vulnerable person in the world.

"When you... wait... what?"

"I really wanted to go for a walk with you... And the Yule Ball was awful. Why do you think I was there all alone?" I smiled as if the subject were nothing, as if the pain I had felt was a dream lost in time.

"Artemis. I thought you were like Black and Potter. You always were around them-"

"Getting made fun of, Snape." I reverted to his last name, not out of respect but out of distaste. "I told other people about how I felt. My best girlfriends. I was top of my class because I shoved myself into mental study and such because no one wanted to hang out with me. People just didn't come looking for me like they did you. I... thought maybe we could take our ridicule together and not be so lonely." I couldn't help but begin to cry as I had so long ago.

"Artemis." He spoke again but this time I lifted my arm and pointed for him to leave. If this was what human interaction had become I wanted no part of it. "Art..." He protested with a stern voice. Though it made me quiver I still pointed out the door.

He left without another word and I was left there as darkness took the lighting to weep in my relived misery. No anger rose from my tears, just regret of my shy demeanor then... and my bold and ambitious character now.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore came to my bedside early the next morning, smiling brightly as I had always remembered. He had grabbed a couple sweet treats for me to eat, knowing that the food I would be served here was no better than the medicine.

I chomped into a chocolate covered muffin with fervor and joy. Within the night my strength came back to full power, my body's wounds closing without incident, I was as good as new within 24 hours. Oh, how I adored magical medicine, despite it's likeness to drinking blended toad-bladders. I spoke without worry or pain, the smooth sound coming out as it always had.

"Artemis Faunus, was it? Weren't you the girl that was called-"

"Snape's Snuggler." I said blatantly, thinking I had gotten rid of that memory. But apparently it still followed me like the damned plague.

"Yes, I remember now. What are you doing with yourself as of late... don't give any of the wrong place wrong time nonsense either." He stared me down once again with those unwavering eyes.

"Please, when I speak of this... do not be alarmed and try to stop me from doing what I must." I said in the most serious of tones, my true emotions bleeding through as fear and anxiety.

"One moment... I think someone else should be here to witness this." Dumbledore interrupted. I furrowed my brow for a moment then suddenly deepened it as I watched Snape stroll in. Once again his eyes adverted away from mine and only taking in the Headmaster's.

"Was he standing outside the door the entire time?" I asked without polite sense interferring.

"Yes. He was. Odd isn't it?" Dumbledore's reply almost frightened me in the stern way he put it. "Anyway, continue as you were saying..." He flicked his wand with ease, a silencing charm of which I had become quite familiar with.

There are these... people that have been looking for me." I started, scared that what I might say may upset someone somehow. "They're part of this organization of dark wizards and witches."

"Death Eaters?" Snape quickly asked.

"No. Not those, though I'd rather that lot of pricks chasing after me . No, these people are not as powerful as He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named or his legions but they're far more deadly simply because they haven't lost power. Necromancers..." My voice lowered as I said their name.

"And how did this all happen to you?" Snape absently questioned. Dumbledore just glanced at him and nodded in agreement to the asking of such a question.

"Well, I'm sort of the leader of an army. These horrible people, if they deserve to be called that, have been ravaging graves and tombs trying to create this monstrosity from the flesh and remains of out loved ones. We're just rag-tag rebels and rogues but we're an army nonetheless. We finally engaged in a spy operation not too long ago." I took another bite of my muffin, chewing slowly to think about what I was to say next as well as leave them in suspense.

"Annnnd?" Snape interrupted. Odd... I don't remember him talking this much.

"I was getting there... despite this lovely sweetness in my mouth." I shook my head in dismay and swallow, taking a breath to continue.

"I volunteered to go in with two of my best men. It was a stupid move simply because if I got caught and killed, there would be no one to lead. But I knew I had to take that risk in order to keep moral up. If you haven't noticed... we were caught. I watched them slice my men's throats then reanimate them right before my eyes." I dipped my head forward, horror springing into my very soul. "I barely made it out alive. My wand did more for me that night than any other. But because they saw my face and since... well... I have a tendency to stand out in a crowd, I'm easy to spot. I've been attacked several times in the last six months. The day you found me was the last time." I shook my head, feeling as if I should start reopening my wounds out of memory of my comrades.

"Dear child... why have you placed all of this upon yourself?" Dumbledore touched my shoulder, his gentle hand feeling almost fatherly.

"Because it's what I was bred into. I can't change that. If I could... I would. When you have no purpose in life you make one. I made the wrong one a long time ago by choosing to be something so dangerous." I took in a deep breath and pushed away the muffins, my appetite falling away from me as quickly as ever before.

"We'll have to keep you here."

"No!" I suddenly shrieked, not realizing my unsubtle way of saying such things.

"Why not? You're not safe out there." Snape interjected. His concern was noted, my heart jumped, but his eyes conveyed nothing but contempt as they always had.

"I have to return to my men. To my friends. They're in hiding at the moment. We have to destroy these damned asses before they join with The Dark Lord!" I suddenly cupped my mouth.

"Then this is a state of serious, existence-threatening affairs that shouldn't be handled by just one measly group of vagabonds." Snape once again cut himself from my love tree. Bastard.

"The government won't hear of it. We have no proof. I only have documents and they're all in code. They are currently being analyzed by my best people. But there is no guarantee that we'll get results. It was what they were talking about during the spy incident." I snapped, unable to think of some paper pushing brats going out on the front lines to try and deal with such menaces to life as we know it.

"Shush... shush..." Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and both of us obliged. "You will stay here with us. Send word to your soldiers that they can send information to you here. If you want to keep this alive... you need to be alive." His words had a good point. I was just to riled up I could barely see them.

"But, I need to be with them!"

"No... you need to be here. We'll give you a job as an assistant of some sort so you can stay undercover. In the mean time we with both consider the risks and benefits of helping you." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. It was that of someone whom was rescuing their favorite grandchild from the clutches of a little puddle. Amused but caring.

"Al... Alright." I nodded my head, a little disappointed in the fact that I didn't get my way but understanding none the less.

"Snape, you know her. You take her." And with that, Dumbledore left the room leaving both me and Snape slack jawed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Snape's Turn

I sat there watching her. Those amethyst eyes, snow white hair perfectly straight yet messy with spunk. She had changed since our last years together but surprisingly she had become even more beautiful over time. Women age like fine wine, right?

As Dumbledore had stated she'd be working for me... with me... whatever you please. I could honestly care less. I just meant another nuisance to deal with. It didn't help that I already knew how the students would react to her. Like breasts are so new... though I do have to give her props on perkiness.

"When will I begin?" She asked in a low and disappointed tone.

"Whenever you can do your duties efficiently and properly. I don't have time to baby you so you may as well get up now." I spoke with my usual booming voice of which I had much practice perfecting. It's the best way to get first-years in line after all.

"Yes, sir, Professor Snape." She returned. Her voice sounded almost as if she were heart-broken. I didn't much care for thinking about whether or not it was because of our past or because of her having to work with me, I just glided out the door and down the corridor.

As I walked down that hall I felt the most absurd feeling of loneliness despite all the hustle and took place around me. My thoughts dashed back and forth between Artemis and my yearned for Lily. Perhaps if I hadn't been so blind to such acts of pure kindness my heart wouldn't be so broken today.

I walked into my office, closing the door behind me, and leaned against the threshold panel, slightly hanging my head as I contemplated my own actions in my younger years. In an aspect I chased after something my enemy had and perhaps, knowing how the cycle goes, I would have hated Lily in the end. I want to catch the most beautiful of butterflies but what do you when you catch them? You let them go. I had Artemis trying so desperately to catch my eye and yet I took her for a stuck up brat with nothing better to do than make my life miserable. What a fool I've been.

"Professor Snape?" A voice of beautiful melody murmured through the door.

"What is it?" I droned out, pushing back my latest realizations and coming to full form.

"I know you have a class in a couple minutes... I was hoping I could sit in and see what I could possible do for you." It was Artemis. She sounded nervous but confident, something that was worthy admiration though I only loathed it because I had nothing like it within me.

I opened the door and raised a brow to see a glowing Artemis standing before me in a wide-hemmed floor-length black dress of considerable marvel. A green flower glowed brilliantly amongst the canvas of her white locks. She looked the part but I made sure my face never showed an inch of my surprise.

"You got dressed in quite a hurry. Are you really up to this?" My question served simply as a polite gesture. Whether she was or not I wasn't going to allow her to do anything. She was never good with potions, I didn't need an adult screwing up things as much as these damned kids.

"Of course. I closed a few wounds manually but I'm perfectly fine to continue as if nothing happened." She said it cheerfully but a smirk was all that graced her face.

"Alright then. Come with me." I grasped her by the arm with regard for how it appeared and took her into the classroom.

"Aren't you a little rough with a healing soldier?" She said in a joking manner. I didn't allow my mouth to even quiver. I took in a deep breath and leaned against my desk, hands folded in front of me and my eyes kept low.

"Artemis..." I whispered, hoping she could hear it.

"Yes, Professor?" She stood there as straight as a board as she spoke. It seemed like what any student would do yet she appeared so womanly, so grown up.

"I want to apologize." Strength returned to my voice after the last word was spoken. I noticed my breathing becoming intense, everything feeling as if it were moving about me.

"Apologize? For what? Being an absolute jerk? For thinking me a fool and bitch for no reason but your own assumption? Why even bother with apologizing! That was all in the past!" She raved. I winced at the sound of her voice, strong and true, good enough to strike fear even into my own cold heart.

"Yes. That. You're lucky I really don't have a class." I muttered, wishing this could have gone over so much more smoothly.

"Then why do I dare stay here? I could have been anyone's assistant but I had to be yours! The man that... broke my heart and left me to find ten other guys I was wishing were like you." She calmed down, her eyes screaming out hurt and agony.

"Like me?" I asked almost stupidly. "Why like me? You wanted a, and excuse me but for lack of better words, a sniveling coward with nothing but something he couldn't have on his mind and pure revenge?" I shouted, not caring who heard me but knowing I was getting it all out.

"But you weren't a coward to me. You were intelligent, sweet, and you fought for Mrs. Lily so hard it just hurt me to watch you suffer. James... he... he was not the man she believed him to be until they were married. You know that. I know that... I just wanted to fill that void." She confessed without worry or care. Strangely enough, I believe every word that came out of her mouth.

"Artemis..."

"No... I'm done with this. I chased after you for ten years and finally I realize what I missed out on. Something that I still care for but would never care for me." As she spoke these final words tears streamed down her cheeks. She quickly turned and left, the click of her heels a harsh reminder of her leaving never to return in the kindness she came with.

I hung my head, hands cradling it with little effort. I didn't have time for an over-reactive woman and her grudges. And yet, the side of me that continued to live in the past, dared rethink itself and begin craving Artemis as its own. As my own.


End file.
